


Invader Zim: Conspiracy of DOOM

by MetroXLR99



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroXLR99/pseuds/MetroXLR99
Summary: When Gaz bonds with a bipolar boy who shares her interests in gaming, the two soon find themselves caught in the middle of a long buried conspiracy that even Dib overlooked. As it turns out, Aliens had visited earth long before Zim ever did...and, the Irken Armada is the LEAST of their worries.





	1. Prologue

[Space Sector 47072: GAMMA QUADRANT, SOL-3.  
Planet: TERRA [Otherwise known as "Ee-Arth"]

[Location: North America, City..Town? [whatever.]

In the home of world renown (mad) scientist, Professor Membrane.  
a door slammed open..and, out walked a very scary looking, ten year old girl.

Gazlene Membrane (or, just "Gaz") was less of a human being, and more of a force of nature.

with purple hair that resembled the jaws of a beast,  
and eyes that remained hidden in a squint, UNLESS otherwise glaring at you,

Only the Insane, or Stupid dared to challenge her.

..unfortunately, Gaz knew two people who represent both those qualities perfectly.

Gaz stomped down the hall like a Tyrannosaurus on the prowl for it's next kill.  
She then entered the living room where she found her older brother sitting in front of the television.

DIB. One of TWO people Gaz despised with great passion.  
And, once again, the nutcase was watching that dumb Mysterious Mysteries show.

Gaz loomed behind her brother as if she were the Grim Reaper itself..and, spoke in an icy tone.

"DIB. I need to go to the mall." spoke Gaz. Not asking..but, Announcing.

Dib turned, and look at his little sister. "well..then go."

Somehow Gaz squinted her eyes more so than usual. "you know the rules, DIB.  
Dad won't let me go out that far WITHOUT you with me."

"Okay. Jut give me Fifteen Minutes, and-" Gaz suddenly gripped Dib by his shirt.

"no. I need to go NOW. a new game that I want just hit shelves." stated Gaz.  
"and I am NOT going to be the only one at school NOT playing it!"

"Okay, OKAY!" said Dib. "Look, my show is almost over.  
I am sure it will still be there by the time we-ERK!!" Gaz tightened her grip.

"You'd BETTER be right about that, DIB." growled Gaz. "Because if I don't have that game by tonight..you will PAY."

[Much Later, [which was longer than 15 Minutes BTW.]

"Well, how was I to know there would be an hour long special!?" exclaimed Dib.

Gaz said nothing. She just stomped down the street with Dib keeping his distance.

When the pair turned a corner..they found a ridiculously long line  
That started from the Mall entrance, and went down the block to where Gaz was standing.

Gaz turned and GLARED at Dib. Both knowing full well that they would be here all day.

"It..was a good episode??" began Dib, nervously.

"It was a FRICKEN rerun." growled Gaz in response.

Dib exhaled. "right..sorry Gaz. But, I promise I'll-"

Dib stopped mid-sentence upon seeing a familiar, GREEN figure  
walking down the sidewalk from across the street that he and Gaz were on.

"ZIM!!" exclaimed (well, SHRIEKED) Dib. "WHAT ARE YOU UP TO, YOU..ALIEN!!"

As Dib ran across the Street, Gaz clenched her fists. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, DIB!  
DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE TO..DIIIBB!! (shouting) I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS!!"

[If You've Seen "Game Slave 2*", Then You Know Where This Is Going..]

(*The TV Episode, not the gaming system.)

It was great many hours before the line started moving.  
..and, Gaz was so close to going postal on everyone in the building.

The only thing that made this situation more bearable than the last time this happened,  
was that for once, that weirdo "Iggins" was nowhere to be found.

Maybe Gaz would get lucky today.

But, even MORE hours had passed before Gaz finally made her way into the Game Pit.  
Gaz immediately rushed over to the shelves..but, her desired game was no where to be found.

From the shelves, to the display stands..there was nothing.

Gaz widened her amber eyes in dread. "no..NO!!, They can't ALL be gone!!" exclaimed Gaz.

Gaz was never one to show very much emotion.  
to most, she was like a Gargoyle: Cold, Unfeeling and Scary.

BUT, when Gaz did show emotion..it could be very 'explosive.'

Gaz ran up to the counter. "YOU, Nameless Drone."

"My NAME is Greg." spoke the disgruntled employee.

"whatever..Don't you have ANY copy of Dynasty Souls III left?!"

"Sorry, kid. we're sold out-"

"THERE HAS TO BE ONE LEFT!!" shouted Gaz, who leapt up like a grasshopper,  
and was now clinging to the man's vest like a tick.

"SECURITY!!"

[One Tense Skirmish Later..]

Gaz was tossed out of the Mall, and into the street.  
She scowled, her face scuffed up, and her black raincoat torn up a bit.

For a ten year old, she put up a good fight against the Rent-a-Cops.

..BUT, regardless, she still failed at her mission.  
All she wanted NOW was to find Dib, and vent her frustration upon him.

"Hey..are you okay?" asked someone.

Gaz looked up, and saw a boy around her age looking down at her.

The boy had green hair that resembled a Pineapple,  
and an expression that implied he was the "cheerful" sort.

Gaz already despised him.

"I'm FINE." grumbled Gaz, despite clearing not looking 'fine'.

"You sure?, because I saw how those guys threw you out of the building."

"I'm not hurt." replied Gaz, her tone deadpan.

"Did you get caught shoplifting? That tends to happen alot."

Gaz grabbed the boy by the neck of his shirt, looking ready to punch him.

..But, his devoid of ANY fear made Gaz freeze. She then released him..feeling defeated.

"There was this game that I really wanted." explained Gaz.  
"My stupid brother brought me here LATE..AGAIN. so, I couldn't get a copy."

The boy frowned. "That really does suck..what game was it??"

"Dynasty Souls Three." replied Gaz. "I waited so long for it, and I NOW have to wait even longer."

"That IS a good game." said the boy. "I even pre-ordered it last week."

Gaz grumbled. "Lucky YOU.." responded Gaz, icily.

"ye-yeah, but..see. When I went to pick it up today, the manager screwed up my pre-order."

The boy then reached into a plastic bag that he was carrying. "I ordered one copy..and, they gave me TWO!"

Gaz's eyes nearly shot from her sockets at seeing TWO identical copies  
of the very game that she sought in each of the boy's hands.

"No wonder it was so expensive.." mused the boy. "I was gonna sell the extra copy, but.."

It was then that the Boy reached out his arm, and offered Gaz one of the games.  
Gaz stared at the boy..puzzled at this act of charity. "What's the catch?"

"No catch..just take it. I feel like it's rightfully yours, anyway."

Gaz still remained motionless. She couldn't comprehend this behavior.  
Someone like Iggins stealing a game, she could understand.

But, not someone just GIVING her one without asking for anything in return.

But, the sight of the game before her..was too much for her to bear.  
So, with some minor reluctance..Gaz took the game in her hand. CLASPING it.

"Thh..Thhhh!!, Thhhhaaaaahhhh..." Gaz struggled to say a word that wasn't in her vocabulary.

"You're welcome." said the boy, anticipating what Gaz was trying to say.

With that, the Pineapple Haired Boy picked up his bag, waved to Gaz and walked away.

Gaz just stood there. Still like a statue..and, lost in thought.  
She felt so confused. No one had shown her kindness like that before.

..at least, NOT without seeking personal benefit.

But, Gaz eventually pushed it out of her mind, and began to walk home with her new game.

[Skool*, the Following Day]

(*The guy responsible for that awful typo no longer works here anymore.)

Gaz was sitting alone in the far corner of the classroom.

..FAR away from the other school children that annoyed her so much.

While she'd rather be playing her Game Slave, she HAD to do this homework thing  
(despite already being smart enough to TEACH this class, since her father was a world renown scientist.)

a door opened, and in walked an adult..but, it WASN'T disgustingly the chipper Mr. Elliot.

"Afternoon CLASS.." spoke a middle-aged man with a shiny bald head, and beer-gut.

"uhh..Mister?" began a small boy named 'Squee' "Where is Mister Eliott??"

"Regrettably..Mr. Elliot is sick with the flu." explained the man.  
"I am MISTER Lance. (*in booming voice*) THE SUBSTITUTE!!, (normal voice) and you will all RESPECT my authority."

"EEP!"

Mr. Lance took out a clipboard, and adjusted his glasses.

"now..PRIOR to taking the job, I studied the files of EACH, and every one of you.  
So, please don't bother telling me your names..because I DON'T GIVE A-"

*CREEEAK!!*

At that moment, the classroom door opened. Everyone looked to see a boy enter the room.

a boy with green hair that resembled a Pineapple.

"uhh..Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting anythi-"

"FREEZE!" exclaimed Mr. Lance, who looked at his clipboard.

Gaz looked over, and recognized the boy as the very same one who gave her his spare videogame from yesterday.

"let's see..AH!, SIDNEY CORTEX."

"It's just "Sid", sir."

"I don't care what you call yourself" said Mr. Lance. "YOU'RE LATE!"

"I know, but you see..There was this green dog, and he stole my-"

"TAKE YOUR SEAT, SID!!"

"ye-yessir." Sid quickly walked between desks, and sat at his own.

..Which was right in front of Gaz's desk.

Gaz couldn't help but bat an eye towards Sid.

It almost seem weird that this kid who did her a huge favor,  
just so happened to be in the same class as her, and WASN'T just a total stranger.

(but, to be honest, Gaz never paid much attention to anyone at school,  
So this wasn't as strange as it seemed to be afterall.)

Just then, a male kid (who went by the name of Torque) leaned over to Sid.

*the REAL reason you are late had better be for what I think it is..* growled Torque.

Sid looked nervous. *I, uh-*

"ATTEEEEN-TON!!" exclaimed Mr. Lance, prompting the students to focus on him.  
"Todays subject will be about..Meteor Showers."

"Now, some people tend to "wish" upon these falling stars." continued Mr. Lance.  
Not realizing of course that at the speed that these planetary debre are falling..

(shouting)..THEY WOULD DRILL STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR BRAINLESS SKULLS  
LIKE THEY WERE WET TOILET PAPER!!!"

As Lance continued, Torque glanced at Sid. *I'll see you later at lunch.  
and, when I do..I had *BETTER* like what you have to say.*

Sid grimaced, feeling very anxious. Gaz just watched this scene,  
unsure how to really feel about what was clearly intimidation against Sid.

It would've been easy just to not care like she always does..

But, for some reason that Gaz couldn't fathom..she DID care.

[The Lunchroom*]

(*Or, "Cafeteria". WHATEVER you want to call it.)

With her usual scowl, Gaz walked with her tray to her usual seat.  
AND, as usual, her brother was there..Spying on Zim with his binoculars like some creepy stalker.

"what are you up to, you..you..ALIEN."

Gaz opened her eye a bit to see what Zim was ACTUALLY doing.

..which was apparently examining his cafeteria food with some alien-looking magnifying glass.

"What could that alien scum be plotting now!?" exclaimed Dib, certain that Zim was doing something 'sinister'

"maybe he's "scheming" to make this slop more edible." said Gaz, sarcastically.

"or, maybe he'd..CONVERTING IT INTO EXPLOSIVE MATERIAL!!" exclaimed Dib.

Gaz groaned, feeling embarrassed to be near her paranoid sibling.

It was then that Gaz spotted Sid walking by with his own tray.

looking kinda worried.

She watched as he sat down..ALONE.

he wasn't alone for long, though. Torque, and his group of friends  
soon approached, and surrounded Sid.

Gaz watched with mild interest.

"Okay, SID. Did you get my homework done, or not?!" demanded the bully.

Sid looked up at the four boys that were ganging up on him."Oh, uhh..Sorry Torque.  
But, this new game came out recently, and since it isn't due until next week, I thought that-"

"YOU THOUGHT!!?" exclaimed Torque, outraged. "WHO ASKED YOUR OPINION, PINEAPPLE HEAD??!"

"uhh, well-"

"THINK, you nerd, THINK!, I need time to recopy!!" snapped Torque.  
"Do you know what will happen if I turn in "MY" homework in "YOUR" handwriting??!

I could get detention..MAYBE even Expelled. and, you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Sid was awkwardly silent.

"WOULD YOU?!" snapped Torque again, who jerked Sid's shirt.

"uhh..no. No, of course not."

Gaz scowled at this scene. No gamer should miss out on a new game  
JUST to help a jerk like Torque cheat his way out of expulsion.

"Get my homework delivered to me TONIGHT." said Torque,  
as he snatched away Sid's carton of milk. "Or, it's YOUR ass."

Sid frowned. "okay, Torque.."

"good. with that, Torque and his friends walked off. Leaving Sid alone.

"poor guy." said Dib, who also watched this scene.  
"No friends, and getting bullied constantly. I can't imagine how that feels."

Gaz said nothing..she just punched Dib, and then took his unopened carton of milk.  
She then picked up her tray, got up, and walked over to where Sid was sitting.

"hey." spoke Gaz, her voice monotoned.

Sid looked up, and recognized the girl with purple, jaw-like hair. "oh, HI..it's you."

"I'm sitting here, so scoot over." Gaz then shoved Sid aside as she sat down. "So..you're name is Sid."

"yeah..Sid Cortex."

"My name is Gazlene." began Gaz. "Gazlene Membrane..but, everyone calls me "Gaz"

"Gaz..that's a pretty cool name." said Sid.

Gaz almost smiled..she then handed Sid Dib's carton of milk. "here."

"Are you sur-"

"JUST TAKE IT." repeated Gaz, her tone forceful.

Sid did as he was told, and took the milk.

"You sure do have a problem with sticking up for yourself, Sid." said Gaz.

"yeah..I know." said Sid, frowning. "I wish I could stand up to jerks like Torque.  
But, what can I do?, being aggressive just isn't in me."

"I could teach you." said Gaz.

Sid then smiled weakly. "I appreciate that, Gaz..but, it isn't that simple.  
See, I..I get these headaches any time I feel upset about ANYTHING.

So, I try to stay positive, and optimistic about everything. Negative thoughts make my brain hurt."

"Is THAT a fact?" inquired Gaz, as if in disbelief.

Sid nodded. "It is. I even have to take prescribed medication to keep me mellow.  
or else I suffer these extreme blackouts, and a memory lapse."

Gaz pondered this for a moment.

"So, you're weak..and, can't defend yourself if your life literally depended on it."

Sid looked down, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Gaz sighed. "well..I guess I'll have to protect you, then."

Sid stared at Gaz. "you're gonna WHAT, now??"

"Look, When people anger me, I make them suffer..HORRIBLY." began Gaz.  
"BUT, when they please me in any way..I make sure they remember my gratitude.

See, you did me a great service when you gave me that game..so, I will repay your kindness."

Sid paused for a moment. "wait, so..does this mean we're friends?"

Gaz eyed Sid. "Show me your gaming skills, and MAYBE we'll talk about that.

Sid smiled. "Maybe" isn't a "No"..So, it sounds good to me!  
Hey!, maybe you can come over to my house, and we can play some games there!"

"no." said Gaz.

"oh.." said Sid, disappointed.

"But, you CAN come over to my house." said Gaz.

Sid smiled again.

"stop doing that, it's creeping the fudge out of me."

"sorry."

[End of Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of my very first Invader ZIM fanfiction.
> 
> And, I started off with a "sequel" to an event from an episode of the cartoon,  
and just jumped right into Gaz meeting, and befriending my OC in the best way I knew how.
> 
> HOPEFULLY I wrote Gaz's character as authentic as possible.  
She is still dark, moody, and uses Dib as her personal punching bag.
> 
> (I personally found it oddly cute how she took Dib's milk, and gave it to Sid after his was stolen.)
> 
> [NOTE]
> 
> "Dynasty Souls III" is my take on a parody of Kingdom Hearts III.
> 
> Mister Lance was my attempt to give Gaz a Substitute teacher that nearly matches Ms. Bitters in personality.  
Who I deliberately based on Mr. Lancer from Danny Phantom (only grumpier.)


	2. The Test

[After School*]

(or, "After Skool", if we are being serious with this weird universe.)

As the bell rang, most all of the "skoolchildren" ran out like the building was on fire.  
Only Gaz and Sid walked at a steady pace, while Zim just stood at the entrance.

Apparently it had been raining again, and the "skoolyard" was littered with deep puddles.

"zim doesn't like the water." said Gaz, anticipating Sid's thoughts.

"Why, does he have some kind of Aquaphobia?" asked Sid.

"water burns his skin like battery acid." replied Gaz, bluntly.

Sid grimaced. "I guess that explains the green skin."

Zim took notice of Gaz and Sid's conversation.

"uhh..YES!, That is why I have Green Skin, HU-MAN!!" began Zim, speaking at a high volume.  
"I have..VERY sensitive skin. and, I am NOT an alien bent on GLOBAL CONQUEST!!"

Sid grimaced harder, cocking an eyebrow. "I never said that you were."

"AND, YOU NEVER WILL!!" shrieked Zim, like a madman.

There was a silence..then, Sid scooted further away behind Gaz.

But, suddenly..Water splashed as someone stomped into a nearby puddle,  
Drenching Zim, Gaz and Sid in water, and soaking them.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" screamed Zim as he felt a burning sensation.

"Take THAT, Alien Scum!" exclaimed Dib, proudly. "ah, yes. Another win for the Human Race."

"DIB.." growled Gaz. "when we get home, I am going to HURT you soooo much."

"my..shirt. is..sticking to me. uncomfortable.." muttered Sid

"CURSE YOU, DIB!!" exclaimed Zim, finally.

[Later..]

"Okay, so..let me see if I got this straight." began Sid, as he and Gaz walked down a sidewalk  
"That weird kid in the trench coat that was harassing Zim..is your BROTHER?!"

Gaz grumbled. "It's not something I like to brag about."

"and, he..thinks Zim is a for real alien from outer space?"

"Zim IS an alien." said Gaz. "but, he's also a complete idiot."

Sid stared at Gaz. "wait..for REAL?"

"Yeah, he wears a wig and eye contacts. It's not a very good disguise." said Gaz.

"well, gee. now that you say that, I feel pretty stupid, now."

"Don't feel too bad..most everyone in school, and this town are clueless idiots."

Sid frowned. "no..I meant-oh, forget it."

Gaz looked at Sid. "what?"

"it's..not important." said Sid, an odd edge in his voice.

Gaz found Sid's behavior odd..but, quickly pushed it out of her mind.

"I take it Zim isn't a friendly alien like the one on that one Lucasberg movie." began Sid, changing the subject.

"Gee, whatever gave you THAT bright idea??" responded Gaz with sarcasm.

Sid's took Gaz's sharp tongue with his usual stride.

"Zim thinks he's the greatest invader who ever lived." continued Gaz.  
"The key word being: THINKS, as like I said..He is an idiot."

"Idiot, or not. he still strikes me as being mentally unstable." said Sid.  
"Isn't Dib kinda playing with fire by antagonizing him so much??"

"maybe..but, good luck convincing him of that." said Gaz.  
"My brother lives in his own world where he is the Hero of his own story."

"I think everyone likes to think they are..even the villains." said Sid.

"true..But, Dib quite literally believes he is Earth's ONLY hope at survival." explained Gaz.  
"and, treats even Zim's most dumbest schemes like it's a total cataclysm."

Sid made an unsure expression. "and..he thought that splashing Zim was necessary??"

"I gave up trying to figure out how my brother's mind works a long time ago.."

Sid stared at Gaz. "you don't..seem too concerned over something so volatile."

Gaz shrugged, while maintaining her deadpan expression. "well..crap happens.  
Frankly, I find this whole world stupid. and, it has it coming, no matter what."

Sid frowned. "I'm..sure it isn't THAT bad."

"Turn on the news, and THEN tell me the world isn't going to hell."

Sid paused for a moment..then, sighed.

"hey..you coming??" said Gaz, stopping to look back at him.

"uh..ye-yeah." said Sid. "listen, uhh..I have something that I need to do at my house, so..I'll catch up you later, okay?"

Gaz turned, and looked right at Sid. "okay, LOOK. if it's about what I said-"

"no, it's not that." said Sid. "what you said kinda does make sense.  
but, I need to do something really quick before I do anything else."

Gaz continued to stare at Sid..then shrugged. "whatever.."

Gaz began to walk off..but, glanced back to Sid as he ran across the street.  
Her curiosity getting the best of her, Gaz began to follow Sid at a distance.

It wasn't long before she saw Sid enter a house that looked to have two floors.

Gaz knew that she had no business being here, and really should just go home.  
BUT, again, her curiosity was overriding her own judgement.

So, Gaz decided to follow Sid inside, and see what he had to do that was so important.

Carefully walking inside the house, Gaz found it was much smaller than it looked outside.  
She then peared around a corner..and, saw Sid standing before a woman in a wheelchair.

The woman wasn't old, though. In fact, she looked no older than her own father.  
But, she had a blank stare..like she was brain dead.

Sid rubbed his arm as he stared at the woman. "h-hey, mom.."

Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"remember that girl that I told you about? well..I think we're kinda..sorta now..friends." continued Sid.  
"and, well..I learned some things about this weird kid at school, and-"

Sid sighed, looking down sadly. "i'm sorry..you were right, and I was wrong. Aliens DO exist.  
and, if you were right about that..then who knows what else you were right about."

Sid then reached out, and gripped his mother's hand..but, she had no reaction.

"i'm..sorry, mom. I'm sorry that I called you crazy. I hope you can forgive me."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Of course, Sid's mother never spoke a word.  
She just sat there in her wheelchair..like a puppet with no one tugging at her strings.

Gaz turned away..actually feeling bad for Sid..  
Mainly because this reminded her of a similar situation with her own mother many years ago.

She didn't remember very much, given she was a toddler at the time.  
But, she remembered her mother was always sleeping (yet, her father often spoke to her as if she wasn't.)

Gaz always wondered when her mother would ever wake up.  
Sadly, she never did..NOW she "rests" in a pine box in the town Cemetery

For Gaz, her mother was a "Sleeping Beauty" who just continued to sleep..FOREVER.

(AND, ever Since then, Gaz always hated that stupid fairy tale of the same name.  
Often ripping it's pages out of any children's book that she came across.)

*CHIK!*

Gaz jerked her head around, and heard someone coming down stairs at the far end of the hall.  
Though uncharacteristic for her, she hid and watched to see who was walking towards her.

It was a girl no older than Dib, who vaguely resembled Tak's human disguise.  
Only, she had hot pink hair with pigtails shaped like knives that were held together with metallic stalks.

Apart from that, she bore the same dull demeanor as Zim's rival.  
(in fact, Gaz wondered if this really WAS Tak in a new disguise.)

The girl walked closer to Gaz..and, then turned and entered the room where Sid was.

"hi-ya, Sid." spoke the girl, in a thick 'New Yorker' accent.

Sid turned, and looked at her. "hey, Mal..Is it that time again?"

"yea'..the rent is nearly due." said Mal. "I have MOI share ready, so how 'bout yuz.."

Sid frowned. "i'm..a little short. But, I'll have it in a week, I promise."

Mal scowled at Sid. "We talked 'bout this, CUZ'IN." began Mal, sternly.  
"We help each udda out in light of yer' mom's..condition. a major part of that is the rent money.  
I pay half of it, while ya' pay the other half. If not, then we'll hafta have yer' mother committed, an' move out."

"I KNOW, Mal.." said Sid, feeling anxious.  
"But, see..there was this GAME that I pre-ordered, but I was overcharged, an-"

"No excuses, Sid." said Mal, her tone rather calm. "Git the money within three days..OR ELSE."

Sid sighed. "yes, mal.."

Mal eyed Sid. "Ya' must hate me, don't ya?"

Sid didn't answer. "Well, I hope ya' realize I am only hard on ya' because I care.  
The REAL world isn't some cartoon where ya' sing a happy song, an' all yer' dreams come true.

Believe me..I am bein' VERY generous with ya. Alot more than an actual landlord would be."

"I know..and, I don't hate you, Mal." said Sid.

"good. Now, git the rent money. I have business to take care of elsewhere."

As Mal began to leave, Sid looked back at her. "Mal.."

"What?" said Mal stopping for a moment.

"Mom wasn't crazy." said Sid once again. "She was right about aliens..  
Maybe even about alot of other things. I was..wrong."

Mal cocked an eyebrow. "what changed yer' mind?"

"There is a green skinned kid at school named Zim, who I'm pretty sure is an alien invader."

Mal widened her eyes..but, quickly regained her composure. "I see..good to know."  
With that, Mal finally left the room and exited the house.

Leaving Sid alone..with Gaz.

Gaz debated whether or not to reveal herself to Sid..but, decided against it.  
She quickly snuck out just as quietly as she entered, and began to make her way back home.

[Later.]

*KNOCK!, KNOCK!, KNOCK!!*

Professor Membrane approached the front door, and opened it.  
the tall man then looked down at Sid..who waved sheepishly.

"uhh..hi. My name is Sid, and I'm here to see Gaz."

Membrane raised an Eyebrow. "DAUGHTER!! ONE OF YOUR HOODLUM FRIENDS IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!"

Sid grimaced at this. "Please, won't you come in??" said Membrane, oddly friendly.

"uhh..okay." Sid walked into the house, and began to explore it a bit.

It was much bigger than his own house, and filled with all sorts of machines.  
(but, that was expected from the home of 'THE' Professor Membrane.)

Sid made his way into the living room where Gaz was sitting on a couch.  
She playing a game on her handheld GameSlave 2.

"Hey, Gaz..we still up for playing a game?"

Gaz glanced over at Sid. "shouldn't you be doing something else??"

"huh?"

Gaz looked back at her game. "nothing."

Sid exhaled. "I have some time to spare. SO, what game are we playing??"

Gaz grinned. "The ultimate test of your hardcore skills."

"oh."

Gaz turned off her GameSlave, and approached the plasma screen television.  
She booted up her "GameDepot 4" console, and selected a specific game from the menu.

"You ever play "Bottlehead?" asked Gaz.

"You mean that super hard boss rush game that looks like an old cartoon??" inquired Sid.

"yeah, that." confirmed Gaz. "If you can stay with me until the end  
without dying too much on Two Player mode, then you and me will officially become best friends."

"and..if I lose?" asked Sid.

"I'll say hi to you at school, and that's it." answered Gaz.

"umm..okay."

"Just to be fair, I'll let you practice for an hour." added Gaz. "But, after that, it's EXPERT MODE all the way."

"Has anyone actually passed the "Bottlehead Test", and became your friend?"

"MANY have failed..but, those who haven't are part of my "Guild."

"Okay..but, How can we both play with only ONE controller??"

Gaz looked down at her console..and, indeed saw that her second controller was missing.

"why, that sneaky.." Gaz shoved her controller in Sid's hands "HERE. start practicing."

"Where are you going??" asked Sid, as Gaz marched off.

"To go have a "chat" with my thieving brother."

[End of Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I made yet another reference to an Invader ZIM episode  
(just pretend Zim forgot to bathe himself in paste today. IZ Continuity has always been loose.)
> 
> I also took a chance, and decided to write in my own reasoning behind Gaz's attitude,  
while giving my own two cents about Dib through dialogue spoken by Sid.
> 
> (Frankly, I find Dib CAUSES more problems than he prevents.)
> 
> I also introduce Mal, a character who is like a fusion between Gaz and Tak,  
and give Sid a family member to interat with due to his mother being unable to for story reasons.
> 
> And, yes: "Puns, I've got them."
> 
> "Bottlehead" is indeed a parody of Cuphead (we all know Gaz would rule at that game)  
while the "GameDepot" is an obvious satire of the PlayStation console.
> 
> (I was going to go with an "YCube", but I thought the PlayStation joke would be funnier.)


	3. Fury Unleashed

In a shed near the Membrane house, Dib was once again working on the Irken ship that once belonged to Tak.

This time, he was experimenting of a way to control the ship remotely.

..by using one of Gaz's spare videogame controllers.

"okay, that should do it..Now, let's try this again."

Dib pressed a button..which activated the weapons of the modified Spittle Runner.  
Dib then pressed another button..which fired said weapons, blowing a hole in the shed.

"IT WORKS!, It actually WORKS!!" exclaimed Dib, overjoyed.  
"Now I can control Tak's ship remotely!, Zim's days of scheming will soon be-"

(("DIB!!")) shouted a shrill voice.

Dib looked, and saw his sister standing at the wide open doors of the shed.

and, she looked even more angry than usual.

"Gaz!, I'm so glad you're here!!" exclaimed Dib, overly excited.  
"Check this out!, I can now control Tak's ship by remote contro-"

"You snatched one of my game controllers for your stupid experiment!" snapped Gaz,  
not caring what Dib had to say in the LEAST.

"Yeah, I thought I'd use that hardware for something more useful than videogames." said Dib.  
"You would not believe how advanced the tech is on those thing-"

*KRUNCH!*

In one swift move, Gaz ripped her game controller out of the device  
that Dib had the cable plugged into..which tore whatever it was into scrap.

"NO!!, MY WIRELESS INTERFACE!!" exclaimed Dib, horrified.

"Never..touch..MY STUFF." said Gaz, who then used her game controller  
like a Medieval flail and struck Dib in the head. "..EVER."

Gaz marched off, leaving Dib to sulk in yet another plan ruined by misfortune*

(*BUT, in retrospect..He really should've seen this coming.)

**********

Gaz soon returned to the living room where Sid was playing "Bottlehead" on his own.

"I got the second controller." said Gaz, showing Sid said game controller.

"Great, plug it in. I think I've got the hang of this." said Sid.

Gaz walked over to the 'GameDepot 4', and plugged in the second controller.  
She then walked to the couch, sat beside Sid, and exchanged controllers with him.

"Try to keep up with me." said Gaz.

"I'll do my best." said Sid.

Gaz started a NEW GAME, and both her and Sid began playing as their characters.

[If You've Played, or even WATCHED Cuphead, then you'll KNOW how long this will take.  
So, let's all leave the Membrane Household for a moment, and check on what Zim is doing..]

In the living room of the glowy green house that serves as Zim's "ingenious" earth base,  
Zim's robot, GIR, was sitting on the couch watching some mindless television.

(("TUNE IN For the LATEST episode of "THIS WEEKEND TONIGHT with OLIVER JOHNSON!"  
As the 'bird man' himself discusses yet again how the government is screwing you over!"))

"I love this show.." spoke GIR.

"GIR!!" exclaimed Zim, as he burst into the room.  
"Turn off that ridiculous broadcasting system, and report to the lab IMMEDIATELY!!"

Zim then clasped his claw-like hands together. "It is time we discusses my latest, GENIUS plane  
to undermine the filthy earth worms, and finally conquer this planet in the name of the Irken Empire!!"

"OKAY, MASTER!!" Gir did some gymnastics as he ran into the kitchen, and down a false trashcan.

"That isn't the way into the LAB, GIR!" called Zim. "THAT IS THE-"

*FROOM!!*

"the incinerator.."

(("YAAAY, I'M ON FIRE!!")) exclaimed Gir, happily.

[a Bit Later..]

Zim was in the laboratory portion of his underground base, while Gir just stand there watching the Irken's every move.

"Okay, PAY ATTENTION, Gir..This is important."

"OKEY-DOKEY!!" exclaimed Gir.

"Now, I have been studying these FILTHY humans..and, found they are very dependent  
on these of metal wire wrapped in paper that they use to tie up their bags of sliced bread.

So, MY INGENIOUS PLAN..is to steal ALL of their "Twisty-Ties" from their super markets!

Without them, all their bread will go stale. They won't be able to make sandwiches.  
THEN, they will grow WEAK from hunger, and be vulnerable to attack!. HA! HA! HA! HAAAAHH!!!, GENIUS!!"

Gir just stood frozen in place..as if thinking.

"uhh..won't they just tie their plastic bags in knots?" asked Gir.

"SILENCE!!" shouted Zim. "My plan is GENIUS!!, You are just..TOO STUPID to see how genius it is."

"I guess so.." said Gir.

"NOW, QUICK, GIR!!, To the SUPERMARKET!!"

**********

Unbeknownst to Zim and Gir..This whole scene was being watched by an unknown figure in a dark room.

The figure blinked her violet colored, compound eyes as she watched intently  
at the many screens that played footage of Zim's rantings from different angles.

"what a total idiot.." spoke the figure in a female voice.  
"Stealing TWIST TIES?!, I almost cannot believe my auditory receptors."

The figure turned her attention to another monitor. "This 'ZIM' almost isn't worth my attention.  
*sigh* never-the-less, NOTHING must be overlooked. I 'DO' have a mission to complete."

a monitor fizzled, then showed an image of the Irken Armada..and, it's flagship, 'The Massive.'

"I don't have very much time left..I'd better give my progress report to High Command."

[MUCH Later, Back at the Membrane House.]

Gaz and Sid were frantically mashing buttons as after hours of gameplay,  
they were finally at the final boss, and at the very final phase of the fight.

"Die, Die, Die!!" exclaimed Gaz. "GO DIE IN A FIRE!!"

"Let's US try not to die in a fire..we ARE in HELL." said Sid.

After the longest ten minutes of their lives..the final boss finally went down.

"OH, YEAH!!, SUCK IT, SATAN!!" shouted Gaz.

"WE WON, WE WON!!" exclaimed Sid, also happy.

As the ending cutscene played out, Gaz looked at Sid. "you play a good game, Sid.  
I never thought you'd stay with me to the very end."

Sid smiled sheepishly. "so..does this mean we're friends?"

"a deal's a deal..so, yeah. We're Friends." said Gaz, who actually gave Sid a RARE smile.

Without thinking, Sid embraced Gaz and hugged her.  
Gaz gritted her teeth, completely unprepared for this breach of her personal space.

Her hand instinctively balled into a fist, ready to punish Sid..

..BUT, she restrained that very same arm with her free hand.  
Struggling to stop herself from hitting Sid..who didn't deserve any violence.

"please let go of me." said Gaz, bluntly.

"Oh!, uhh..sorry. I forgot, you don't like to be touched."

"It's..okay. Just warn me next time. I don't want to have to hurt you." said Gaz.

Sid smiled, but then looked out the window. "oh, no..it's LATE. I've gotta get back home."

As Sid began to rush for the front door, Gaz followed just a few feet away.

"th-Thank you for having me over, Gaz. But, I really need to get back home."

As Sid shut the door, and left..Gaz then remembered something from earlier.

(("Get my homework delivered to me TONIGHT...Or, it's YOUR ass."))

Gaz actually widened her amber eyes, and gasped. "oh, fu-"

**********

Sid ran as fast as he could down the street,  
mentally cursing himself for failing to notice the passing hours.

It was now night, and he didn't have any homework ready for Torque.

..he was SO DEAD.

Sid decided to try and take a shortcut home, and quickly turned a corner into a alley.  
BUT, halfway in, he suddenly tripped and fell into the damp ground.

As he tried to rise up..he was met with a pair of boots.  
Looking up..he saw Torque (with three of his friends in tow.)

"well, well, well..look what we have here." began Torque. "a little WHITE RABBIT..LATE for a VERY important DATE."

Sid got up, and faced Torque and his friends. "n-now, Torque..let's be reasonable, her-"

"Where's my homework, SID?!" demanded Torque.

Sid swallowed hard, knowing full well that this wouldn't end well. "I don't have it on me, but-" *WHAM!*

Sid was suddenly knocked down by a swift strike from Torque.

"I warned you ONCE, Cortex..NOW, it's time for you to start hurtin"

Sid looked up at Torque like a deer would look up at a bear. "I'll get it to you..I SWEAR!"

"Oh, I know you will..But, you also need reminded what happens when you WASTE OUR TIME!"

With that, Torque KICKED Sid across the face, causing his lip to bleed.

Sid winced, feeling a flash of anger..but, willed himself to keep calm. "please..s-stop."

"YEAH!" exclaimed one of Torque's friends.

"KICK HIS ASS, MAN!"

Torque then stomped hard onto Sid's back, pinning him to the ground.  
Sid groaned, feeling a severe pain in his spine..and, in his head.

As he felt yet another flash of anger, Sid frantically reached for something in his pocket.

It was an orange bottle of pills.

"Now, what have we here.." spoke Torque, as he gripped Sid's wrist tightly.

"Are these..PILLS?!" said Torque, as he snatched the bottle away.  
"Good lord..SIDNEY CORTEX IS A DRUG ADDICT!!"

"They're NOT drugs!" exclaimed Sid. "they're my medication..for STRESS!"

Torque then opened the bottle..and, poured the pills down a drain. "NOW, they're GARBAGE."

"NO!!" exclaimed Sid, horrified. "I NEEDED THOSE!!"

Torque then grasp Sid by his hair, and pulled his head up.  
Sid gasped in pain, then cried out as Torque bought his head down hard on the pavement.

"STOP!!" shouted a voice.

Torque and his friends looked, and saw someone approach.  
It was a girl in a black dress, with purple hair shaped like a beast's jaws.

"Screw off, Membrane!, This is personal business. It DOESN'T concern you."

Gaz scowled. "You're beating up my friend..So, it IS my concern."

Torque snickered. "How like Sid to hide behind some skirt."

Gaz growled at this..She then grabbed a trash can lid, and flung it like a Frisbee.  
The metal disc struck Torque in the head, knocking him back a little.

"GUYS!..GET HER!!" shouted Torque.

Torque's friends looked worried, but did as they were told.  
Gaz curved her arms, and made a claw-like gesture with her hands..ready to fight.

..But, then Sid slowly began to raise up.

"Ah, perfect..back to business." said Torque, as he returned to Sid.

Torque tried to grasp Sid again..Only for Sid to grip his wrist like a vice. "gah-AAHH!!, WHAT ARE YOU-!!?"

Torque looked down as Sid looked up at him..But, no more did Sid bear an expression of fear.  
Instead, Sid's once sky blue eyes were now RED..and, glared at him like a predator ready to kill.

"s-sid?"

In one swift move, Sid flung Torque over and slammed his body against the ground hard.  
Gaz and Torque's friends then watched in shock as Sid planted his shoe against Torque's back.

Sid then pulled at Torque's arm..and, in one swift move-

*CRAAAAAACK!!*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Torque wailed out in pain as his arm was twisted in a way that seemed impossible.

As he lay there, wringing in agony.."Sid" turned his attention to the group before him.

Gaz actually stepped back, stunned at what she just saw Sid do.  
Although she would never admit it..she genuinely felt scared.

This was NOT the Sid that she played video games with earlier. he was..something else.

"Sid" then suddenly lunged at Torque's friends, snarling like some rabid animal.

[End of Part 3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grew concerned that there wasn't enough ZIM in this Invader ZIM fanfiction,  
so I broke from the main narrative briefly to write a short "Zim Plan" scene.
> 
> And, let me tell you..It is HARD to write for Zim, given that when it comes to "villain" characters,  
I do a better job thinking up genuinely smart schemes, than idiotic ones.
> 
> (But, I figured Zim would so think that stealing Twist Ties off of bread bags would be ingenious.)
> 
> But, I did enjoy writing Gir, though. He's somehow easier than Zim.
> 
> But, The main highlight here was the cliffhanger of Sid's bipolar disorder finally taking effect,  
and his shift into his alternate personality being unleashed for the first time.
> 
> (and, anyone with THAT much optimism has to have some mighty explosive aggression buried deep inside.)


	4. Sid vs. Zim

*CRAAAAAACK!!*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Torque wailed out in pain as his arm was twisted in a way that seemed impossible.

As he lay there, wringing in agony.."Sid" turned his attention to the group before him.

Gaz actually stepped back, stunned at what she just saw Sid do.  
Although she would never admit it..she genuinely felt scared.

This was NOT the Sid that she played video games with earlier. he was..something else.

"Sid" then suddenly lunged at Torque's friends, snarling like some rabid animal

"GYAAH!!" screamed one of the bullies, as he was tackled to the ground.

"Sid" had a deranged look in his darkened eyes as he began to throw blow, after blow  
at the boy who just moments before was cheering over Torque beating on him.

Torque's second friend, however, tried to be a "hero", and struck at "Sid" with a nearby trash can.  
This stopped "Sid's" from beating on his friend..as he turned his attention on HIM, now.

"oh, cra-"

"Sid" grabbed the empty trash can that he was just hit with,  
he then covered his would-be attacker with it, kicked him down and literally rolled him away with another kick.

Torque's last remaining friend then shoved Gaz forward, and made a run for it.  
"Sid" just batted Gaz away (knocking her into a dumpster), and chased after his fleeing prey.

Gaz groaned, rubbing her now bruised arm.  
She gazed out as "Sid" departed, and tried to piece together just what the hell was happening.

Gaz closed her eyes, and tried to think back to something, ANYTHING.

*****

(("You sure do have a problem with sticking up for yourself, Sid."))

(("yeah..I know. I wish I could stand up to jerks like Torque. But, what can I do?, being aggressive just isn't in me."))

(("I could teach you."))

(("I appreciate that, Gaz..but, it isn't that simple. See, I..I get these headaches any time I feel upset about ANYTHING.  
So, I try to stay positive, and optimistic about everything. Negative thoughts make my brain hurt."))

(("Is THAT a fact?"))

(("It is. I even have to take prescribed medication to keep me mellow.  
or else I suffer these extreme blackouts, and a memory lapse."))

*****

Gaz widened her eyes. 'Medication'

She looked, and saw an orange, discarded pill bottle emptied of it's contents.  
Stepping over the still suffering body of Torque, she picked up the bottle and read the label.

It was indeed intended to be some kind of 'mood regulator'  
(and, it was pretty obvious that Sid was in desperate need of a literal "chill pill.")

Gaz took a moment to think..Then, it hit her: Perhaps Sid had more pills at his house.

So, Gaz quickly turned and ran out of the alley and into the city street.  
She lost track of where Sid went..but, she could always find him later.

Right now, she needed to get to Sid's house.

*****

In another part of town, Torque sole 'surviving' friend ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
He was in a panic, feeling like he was trapped in some cheesy slasher movie.

It didn't make any sense. THEY were suppose to be terrorizing SID!, not the other way around.

Finally, he had to stop running to catch his breath.  
After a brief huffing and puffing fit, he looked behind him..bu, saw no one there.

He the breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he managed to get away.

BUT, as he turned around.."Sid" was staring right there in front of him.

"GAH!" "Sid" lunged forward, and pinned the frightened boy to a wall.

With a cold expression, he gripped his throat like a vice, and slowly lifted him up.

"ss-SID. *COFF!, HACK!* c-come on, man..we were only..JOKING!!" exclaimed the bully, begging for his life.

"Sid's" expression never wavered. He was like the Grim Reaper itself.

"oh, god. you're gonna kill me, aren't you??..PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!!"

"Sid" slammed the bully's body against the wall hard.  
He then raised his free hand back in a 'claw' gesture, ready to attack.

..but, then-

'DOOM!, DOOM. DOOM-DOOM-DOOM!, DOOM!'

Both "Sid" and the bully looked, and saw a bright green, "mongoose dog" walking by.  
It was a funny looking creature. Walking on it's "hindlegs", and carrying a bag of groceries.

"Sid's" eyed widened, and constricted like pins as he glared with anger. "greeeeen.."

"Sid" dropped the bully, allowing him to at last run away.  
It was at that moment that Gir took notice of "Sid"..and, reacted in an unusual way.

"HI, AMY! DO YOU LIKE TACOS?! I LOOOOOVE TACOS."

"greeeeen...dooooog." growled "Sid", his voice low and aggressive.

"OKAY, I LOVE YA', BUH-BYE!!" said Gir, and he began to walk away.

..but, "Sid" just lunged after the creature like a wild man.

[Meanwhile..]

Gaz ran faster once she began to recognize the street that she was on.  
Sure enough, Sid's apartment came into view, and she made a Bee-Line for it.

But, upon gripping the door knob..she found that it was locked. "DAMN IT!!" cursed Gaz.

Growling, Gaz reached into her pockets for ANYTHING useful..but, found nothing.  
Frustrated, she ran over to a nearby window, and tried to pry it open.

After some effort..it finally, budged. and, Gaz crawled inside the house.

but, once inside..Gaz came face-to-face with Sid's comatose mother.  
Who was still seated in the same wheelchair, in the same spot as before.

Gaz paused to look at her..feeling yet another flashback of her own mother returning.  
But, Gaz forced such thoughts out of her mind, and focused on the current dilemma.

"now, where would Sid keep those pills.."

Gaz began to search in whatever drawer that she could find.  
She found some random junk, even some socks..and, underwear.

But, no pills.

"GOD..where are those fricken things!?" exclaimed Gaz.

In anger, Gaz swatted at the socks in one of the drawers, sending the contents everywhere.

but, in doing so..heard a telltale 'crinkling' sound.

Gaz rushed over, and felt around. she soon found one sock that had something inside.  
Reaching into the tubed fabric, she pulled out a single bottle of pills.

It was the very one that she was looking for.

"score." said Gaz, content with herself.

It was at that moment..the barrel of a gun touched the side of her head.

"get your hands off of that, NOW.." spoke a hostile voice.

[Meanwhile..]

In his Earth Base, Zim snickered at the large pile of twist ties that he and Gir had stolen.

"excellent..Phase ONE is complete. now, for PHASE TWOOOOO!!!"

Zim grabbed one of the twist ties, and pinched it in his fingers. "you will tell me ALL your secrets, twisty-tie.."

It was at that moment, that the front door opened and Gir walked in. "HI, MASTER!, I'M BACK!!"

"GIR!" snapped Zim. "I thought you were out to fetch me more TWISTY-TIIIIESSS!!"

"OH, I WAS. BUT, THEN I MADE A NEW FRIEND!" said Gir. "WE'RE PLAYING TAG!!"

Zim just scowled, thinking Gir was just babbling nonsense.  
But, the Gir ran up to the window, and looked out of it.

"HEY, AMY!!" screamed Gir to 'someone' outside. "I'M IN HERE!!"

"GIR!!, WHAT ON THE TENTH RING OF VAZQUS ARE YOU DOING!!?" exclaimed Zim, alarmed.

"CALLING MY NEW FRIEND OVER." said Gir.

The sound of lasers firing was heard, as well as flashing lights.

"Well, whoever your "friend" is, they'll soon be eradicated by my security dron-"

((*BOOOOM!!*))

Zim was suddenly knocked backwards from his entire front door being blown apart.  
The alien looked up, and gasped at seeing a green haired human levitating above him.

His eyes glowing red, and hands pulsing with orbs of blue energy.

"HI, AMIEEE!!!" screeched Gir.

"GIR!!, DEFENSE MODE. NOOOW!!!" shouted Zim.

Gir immediately jumped into a trash can.

"GIR!!" raged Zim.

"Sid" dropped to the ground, and then grasp Zim by the collar of his uniform.  
He glared at the alien with searing red eyes that demanded someone's death. "greeeen.." growled "Sid"

"COMPUTER!! ACTIVATED DEFENSES, NOW!!" screamed Zim

(("AFFIRMATIVE!!")) exclaimed the gruff voice of the base's A.I.

Mechanical tendrils then spouted from the ceiling, and struck at "Sid".  
"Sid" had to release Zim to evade these strange assailants.

Zim quickly ran for a hidden tube, and shot himself into the lab.

"Sid" growled as he swiped at the metal tentacles with energized hands.  
But, it wasn't long before one managed to snag his hand, then his other hand.

and, finally both his legs, before restraining him in a 'star' formation'

(("PATHETIC MUTANT HUMAN!!")) began Zim over a monitor.  
(("Did you REALLY think that you could defeat ZIM so EASILY!!?"))

"Sid" gritted his teeth as his eyes glowed bright red. His body surged with more of the blue energy,  
before bursting into an explosive orb that destroyed his mechanical restraints.

(("oh..flirk.")) cursed Zim, stunned.

"Sid" yelled out in rage..but, was then shot in the back by a taser.  
Looking back, he saw Mal holding the taser gun..and, Gaz standing next to her.

"That's ENOUGH, Sid." said Mal. "Time to come home.."

"Sid" snarled as ripped the taser cables out of his back.  
He then jerked at them, ripping the taser gun right out of Mal's hands. "crap."

"Sid" angrily lunged at the two girls. The both slip apart to evade "Sid's" attack,  
and then stood at a distance as he looked at each of them.

"Blast!, You wern't kiddin', doll." said Mal. "Sid is completely berserk."

"No, DUH, dumbass." said Gaz, annoyed at Mal.

"Okay, I have one more trick. GIT those pills, ready." said Mal.

Gaz opened the pill bottle, and tapped out TWO pills and clutched them.  
Mal took out what looked like an air gun, and fired some kind of sack at "Sid"

The sack broke apart on contact, covering "Sid" in some kind of substance  
that made his eyes water, and gave him a coughing fit.

Mal then charged, and tackled "Sid". Restraining him from behind. "NOW!!"

Gaz rushed forward, and forced "Sid's" jaw open.  
she then stuffed the pills down "Sid's" throat, forcing him to swallow.

"Sid" then jabbed at Mal, knocking her away and began another coughing fit.  
He gripped his head..and, began to groan loudly. Like he was experiencing a migraine.

"nnnnggghh..GYAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHH!!!" Sid then collapsed.

Both Mal, and Gaz just stood over Sid's body. Both silent. THEN, Sid slowly awoke, and slowly began to raise up.  
Mal and Gaz kept their distance. Sid then opened his eyes..which were Blue, again.

"what..ha-happened??" spoke Sid. "where..am I??"

"never mind that, cuz. let's just git you back home in bed." said Mal, as she and Gaz helped Sid up onto his feet.

Sid began to look around..and, then came to a stunned realization. "it happened AGAIN, didn't it?"

"never MIND it, Sid." said Mal.

"oh, god..I didn't hurt anyone, did I??"

Gaz just grinned. "no one that matters."

Sid looked at Gaz. "did I..hurt you??"

Gaz looked at Sid "I'm FINE. now, shut up..you need to rest."

As The three departed..Gir popped his head out of the trash can.

"BYE, AMY!! LET'S PLAY AGAIN SOON, OKAY!!?"

[End of Part 4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I intended for "Sid" to be ALOT more violent in the debut appearance of what I may call "Dark Sid"  
For whatever reason, I restrained myself, as there will be other times later in the store when Sid "freaks out."
> 
> I ultimately decided upon mixing some humor with the tension and drama,  
by having "Sid" get side tracked, and follow Gir all the way to Zim's base.
> 
> During which I reveal something else about Sid: he has weird powers.
> 
> What are they?, where do they come from?, what does this mean for the rest of the story?  
I'm not telling, you'l just have to read on, and see for yourself where this goes.
> 
> I guess we can put a cap on the introduction portion of this story,  
as the next chapter will be like an "Episode 2", as I feel that so far..this would cover as a full episode of Invader ZIM.


	5. Loyalty

[Somewhere in Outer Space..]

Aboard the Irken Flagship, The Massive, a pair of Irken's in very tall, robotic suits  
had very annoyed expressions as they watched Zim continue to rant and rave over their large screen monitor.

(("..AND, HE JUST CAME AT ME LIKE: 'WHOOOOO!!!', AND, I WAS LIKE: 'GYAAAARRRGH!!!'  
BUT, HE JUST WOULD NOT STOP!, SO I GAVE HIM THE REALLY BIG GUNS!!"))

"how long has he been talking?" asked Tallest Purple.

"ten..flirking..hours." growled Tallest Red, seething with anger.

Tallest Purple fell silent..then, spoke once more: "is he EVER going to stop?!"

Eventually, ZIM finally DID start to talk normally.

(("..and, THAT, my ALMIGHTY Tallest..is why I humbly request additional weaponry for the mission.  
OOH!, like another MEGADOOMER!!, That would've really been useful."))

"The answer is NO, Zim." said Tallest Red, rather bluntly.

(("WHAAAT??!")) exclaimed Zim, genuinely shocked. (("BUT, DIDN'T YOU HEAR-"))

"YES, Zim..we heard it ALL." growled Tallest Red. "But, we have OTHER Invaders in need of such weapons."

(("But, I Am ZIIIIM!!, I am the GREATEST Invader in ALLLL OF IRK!!")) exclaimed Zim.

Tallest Red then smirked. "and, yet the "Greatest Invader" thinks he needs help  
because he can't seem to handle ONE inferior earth creature with abnormal abilities.."

"OOH!, good one." said Tallest Purple.

(("ehhh..")) for once, Zim was utterly speechless.  
((but..I, uhh..DID vanquish the mutant worm baby. YES!!, I, ZIM!, was victorious!!"))

"Ah, good. Then you don't need anything from us afterall." said Tallest Red,  
Not caring at all if Zim was telling the truth, or not.

(("NO, WAIT!!"))

"Good-BYE, Zim. Don't call us again UNLESS it's something important."  
Tallest Red then switched off the transmission. "by the Control Brains, WHY didn't we just send him into a Black Hole??!"

[The Next Day.]

It was Recess at "Skool", and Sid was sitting by himself far away from the other 'skoolchildren'

He had a thick bandage over his forehead, and a smaller one over his cheek.  
Normally this would garner some attention from his classmates.

..But, they were busy making 'Get Better Eventually' cards for Torque,  
who was being hospitalized for a dislocated arm that he received from an.."accident".

Sid exhaled as he sat at a picnic table, staring down at the wooden surface.  
As usual, he couldn't recall anything that he did after his blackout last night.

But, he knew that he seriously hurt someone..with troubled him greatly.

"hey.." Sid looked, and saw Gaz approach. "You feeling okay??"

"no."

Gaz sat next to Sid. "it wasn't your fault."

"I could've killed someone." said Sid, avoiding eye contact with Gaz.

"but, you didn't." said Gaz. "Anyway, Torque is a real asshat, anyway. He deserved everything he got."

"that's not what I believe." said Sid. "Yeah, Torque is a real jerk.  
But, how much different was I from him when I..brutalized him."

"Plenty." answered Gaz. "Torque WANTED to hurt you..and, relished in your agony.  
YOU was just enraged, and took no pleasure in what you were doing."

Sid looked at Gaz. "show me."

Gaz glanced at Sid. "what?"

"show me where I hurt you." repeated Sid.

"SID.."

"I need to know, Gaz. Now, show me where I flipping hit you!!" snapped Sid, uncharacteristically forceful.

Gaz exhaled. "fine..HERE." Gaz pulled her sleeve up, and showed Sid the dark spot on her shoulder.  
Sid hung his head low, feeling like someone took a sharp jab in his gut. "i'm so sorry.."

"hey, it's fine." said Gaz, as she pulled her sleeve back down. "It's just a bruise."

"But, I could've seriously hurt you, Gaz!" began Sid.  
"What if broke your arm like I did to Torque..or, WORSE. what if I had killed you?!"

"you're overreacting, Sid." said Gaz. "That would never happen."

Sid looked down. "yeah, you're right..I won't let it happen. EVER."

"Finally, you're listening to reas-"

"We can't see each other anymore, Gaz." said Sid, with a frown.

Gaz shot her eyes open, glaring at Sid. "what?!"

"We can't be friends anymore..It's not safe for you to be around me." continued Sid.  
"I'm sorry..but, it's over betwee-" Sid was suddenly cut off by Gaz gripping the collar of his shirt tightly.

"Now, YOU listen here, SIDNEY..No one, and I mean NO ONE breaks up with GAZLENE MEMBRANE!" growled Gaz.  
"I'M the one who calls it off, NOT. YOU. and, I say..You and I are FRIENDS..END OF DISCUSSION."

"But-ERK!" Gaz tightened her grip on Sid.

"Get this straight, CORTEX. I am NOT a weak little princess that needs protecting!  
and, I don't give a rat's ass if you have a little psychopath trying to claw it's way out of you."

Gaz pulled Sid closer, her piecing amber eyes staring right into his own.

"you..are a weak, and helpless little wimp, Sid." continued Gaz.  
"and, you NEED me. frankly it's a miracle that you've last THIS long without me."

Sid looked down, Gaz's words really stung due to how true they were.

"Until I say different..I'm staying with you, Sid." Gaz released Sid.  
"I'm going to keep you from becoming that..THING, again."

Sid exhaled, realizing that he really didn't have any say in this.  
Apparently once you earn your place in Gaz' inner circle..only SHE will decide if you stay there.

(In a weird way, it was almost as if they were married.)

"What's that?" said Gaz.

"what's what??"

"Why are you blushing?"

Sid hid his face, embarrassed. "n-no reason."

Gaz scowled, then huffed as she pulled out her GameSlave 2. "weirdo.."

*WHAMP!*

All of a sudden, Dib dropped down on the picnic table. "GAZ!, GAZ, GUESS WHAT!??"

"go away, dib..you're bothering me." growled Gaz.

"Zim's base was attack last night!" exclaimed Dib. "THIS IS HUGE!!, FINALLY, someone other than me  
knows that Zim's secret, and launched a full frontal assault against that ALIEN SLIME!!"

Sid grimaced, feeling uncomfortable as Dib ranted.

Gaz took notice. "shut UP, Dib. I mean it.."

Dib didn't listen, and drew out a device of some kind. "I couldn't identify who this person was.  
BUT, my scanners detected high traces of 'Psionic' energy. MEANING whoever attacked Zim has PSYCHIC POWERS!!"

Dib then made grin that made him seem like a mentally disturbed person.

"do you think..MAYBE it was. One of the Psycho-AHH!!" Gaz began to pull at Dib's ear.

"I don't want to hear any more of your stupid conspiracy theories, DIB." growled Gaz.  
"Now, PLEASE..leave me and Sid alone, and go pester someone ELSE." With that, Gaz released Dib.

Dib drew his attention to Sid now. "hey..I just now noticed you've been hanging around my little sister alot."

Sid glanced away. "we're..friends, now. We play games together."

"oh, Okay." said Dib. "just don't get any bright ideas. I know where my dad keeps his Black Hole Gun."

Sid grimaced at this..while Gaz glared at her brother. "dib..get away from us. NOW."

Dib finally took the hint, and left. Sid then looked at Gaz. "Why do I get the feeling that your brother  
is one of those kids that'll grow up to be a serial killer one day.."

"don't worry..Dad has a spot reserved for him at the best mental institution in the city." said Gaz.

Dib smiled weakly. "God, I wish I could be as CHILL as you are all the time."

Gaz responded with a quick smile.

[3:00PM]

Once again the "skoolchildren" rushed out of the "Skool" building, and to their regained freedom.

As Sid walked out, he heard Gaz call him name. "SID."

"Yeah, Gaz?"

"I think it's time you've met the members of my guild." said Gaz.

"Your what?"

"My OTHER friends. The ones who I play online games with." explained Gaz.

"oh."

"I've arranged a little public meeting at Bloaty's in one hour. BE THERE."

Sid raised an eyebrow. "Bloaty's??"

"It's a local Pizzeria." explained Gaz. "Has Arcade Games, Singing Animatronics, It's AWESOME."

Sid grimaced. "I haven't been to one of those since..since.."

"Since what?"

Sid exhaled. "since the first time I..blacked out."

Gaz actually widened her eyes at this. "THAT was the first time it happened?!"

"It's complicated." began Sid, his tone distant.  
"I was six years old, and was having a birthday at the old "Terry Tomcat Fun Place."

"I think I've heard of that.." mused Gaz. "Wasn't it closed down from all those kids disappearing??"

"They didn't go missing..they were MURDERED." said Sid.

Gaz grimaced. "you're kidding."

"I was there when it happened..I saw the killer myself." said Sid.  
"He was dressed like one of the characters, and lured us into a back room."

Sid swallowed hard. "I watched him..stab all of my friends to death.  
and, the whole time he was..LAUGHING. He was a total psychopath."

Gas looked at Sid. "but, you survived."

"I can't tell you how..I don't remember." said Sid, looking disturbed.  
"but, when he looked at me..he lunged at me with the knife, and I..just blacked out.  
and, when I woke up..my hands were soaked with blood. and, the restaurant..was BURNING."

Gaz took a moment to ponder this. "sounds like whoever killed your friends got what he deserved."

"I kept telling myself that..but, the very thought that 'I' could kill someone-"

"It was a matter of survival, Sid. It was either HIM, or you." continued Gaz.  
"Anyway..that's all in the past. Now, come to Bloaty's. I swear no one has EVER been murdered there."

Sid looked at Gaz. "well. if it will make you happy, then..okay."

"Great, see you then." As Gaz left, Sid waved and smiled..

..but, once she was gone. He frowned, looking almost like he was ill.

[ZERO HOUR.]

At the Cortex Apartment, Sid was in the bathroom..staring into the mirror.  
He knew it was time to go meet with Gaz..but, still felt a little nervous.

Anything could go wrong today..and, after last night,  
he was convinced that despite the best precautions..whatever could go wrong, CAN go wrong.

"okay..stay calm, Sidney." spoke Sid. "It'll be fine..Gaz said so.  
Just walk in, play some games, eat some pizza, then get the hell out of there."

Sid breathed out softly..he then momentarily closed his eyes.

(("LET..ME..OUT.")) spoke a deep, distorted voice in his head.

Sid gasped, opening his eyes wide. For a moment, he thought he saw 'red' eyes in his reflection.

..but, looking again. he found they were his usual blue.

Breathing heavily, Sid unscrewed his bottle of pills. "don't let him win..don't let him out."  
Sid swallowed a pill..which managed to silence the voice in his head.

Lately, it seemed that his "peace of mind" lasted shorter, and shorter.  
Sid dreaded that one day soon..his medication just wouldn't be enough to keep "the beast" at bay.

"Whadda YOU doing?" Sid looked to see Mal standing at the bathroom door.

"Oh, uhh..nothing. Just getting ready to meet Gaz at some Pizza Place." answered Sid.

Mal scowled. "No offense, Sid. but, ever since ya' started socializin' with that creepy goil,  
whatevah' progress that you've made with yer'..condition, has fallen apart spectacularly."

"It is an odd coincidence." said Sid.

"TOO odd if you ask me."

"Gaz isn't the problem, Mal. She wants to help me." argued Sid.

Mal glared at her cousin. "Someday that creepy goil is gonna git you in serious trouble."

Sid exhaled, then walked pass Mal out of the bathroom. "Don't wait up. I'll be back whenever."

Mal looked at Sid. "Actually, I came to let you know that I may be gone for longer than usual."

Sid looked at the pink haired girl. "huh?"

"Somethin' came up.." continued Mal. "Somethin' VERY promisin' regardin' yer' mom's mental state.  
I can't be certain, but..I might've found a way to fix her."

"REALLY!?" exclaimed Sid, overjoyed.

"As I said: I'm not sure." repeated Mal. "So, I may be gone for a number of days in ordah' to inspect what I found."

"Can you AT LEAST tell me what it is??" asked Sid, almost pleading.

"I can't even begin to explain it briefly..an', YOU are already late for yer' date."

Sid got red faced. "It's NOT a date!"

"Oh, so yer' NOT meetin' a goil that you like at'ta special place at'ta specific time, then?"

Sid scowled at his older cousin. "we're only friends, Mal. FRIENDS."

Mal smirked. "whatevah' you say.."

Mal finally walked away, and left the room. Sid exhaled, feeling mildly flustered at Mal's teasing.  
He and Gaz were JUST friends, and that was it. BESIDES..Gaz never struck him as the "romantic" type."

As Sid walked out into the living room, he stopped to look at his mother.

Still in the same stationary place where she'd always been,  
Sid smiled weakly, then stepped on a stool and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"bye, mom. I'm off to meet with Gaz." said Sid. "I'll be back..I promise."

As usual, Sid's mother said nothing.

Sid then frowned. "I hope Cousin Mal can help you..I really want you to meet Gaz.  
She's a cool girl. Doesn't take crud from anyone..you'd really like her, mom."

There was a silence..So, Sid hopped off the stool. "bye, mom..I love you."  
With that, Sid walked away..leaving his comatose mother alone in the now empty house.

[End of Part 5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so..there was NO WAY I could write an Invader ZIM story centered on Gaz,  
and have the setting take place next at her favorite pizzeria with creepy as hell animatronics..
> 
> ..WITHOUT making some obligatory references to the Five Nights at Freddy's series.
> 
> (It's like Scott Cawthon created his game series with Invader ZIM's Gaz in mind.)
> 
> I also fleshed out Gaz and Sid's relationship a bit. Implying Gaz is the dominant one,  
and, once you manage to get close to her, getting AWAY from her isn't that easy.
> 
> (Simply Put: Only Gaz files the divorce papers.)
> 
> [NOTE]
> 
> You may noticed the use of the word "Flirk" in this story.  
Well, I found it is a common curse word used by Irkens in the IZ Fandom.
> 
> (and, I think it is obvious what the word ACTUALLY means in 'Earthen')


End file.
